Secrets
by voiddunbar
Summary: "We've all lied, some more than others. We're all guilty, guiltier than the last."
1. 001

Hailey giggled uncontrollably from her place on her twin sister, Spencer's lap as she along with her friends talked in the barn. The music was loud and the teens couldn't have been more relaxed... Until the power went out.

"What happened?" Aria asked switching on a flashlight

"It must be the storm." Spencer reassured just as the door of the barn creaked.

"Okay, something is out there." Aria whispered as the door pulled open.

"Guys," Hanna called, catching everyone's attention before they all stood to their feet and cautiously approached the door. The smashing of glass caused a shriek of terror to leave the lips of the five teen girls as they clustered together.

Alison laughed as the the girls screamed at her sudden appearance.

"That's so not funny." Spencer complained as the girls laughed it off.

"Ali did you download the new Beyoncé?" Hanna asked causing Hailey to look up from her glowing phone screen as she took a seat beside Spencer.

"Not yet," Alison replied

"I'm loving her new video." Emily announced smiling.

"Maybe a little too much Em." Ali commented, Hailey's grip tightened on her phone as she glanced at Emily whose smile fell slightly "Your turn."

Aria took the outstretched cup from Alison's hands before she put it to her lips.

"Careful Aria, take too much and you might tell us all your secrets." Spencer joked as the other girls giggled

"Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close."

"Hey who are you texting?" Spencer whispered to her sister who hurriedly turned off her phone.

"No one important." Hailey laughed before meeting the accusing eyes of Alison that seemed to taunt her.

"Drink up." Ali said to Aria as another round of giggles left the girls.

Hailey woke to someone shaking her gently. "If it's not food, it's not important." The sleepy girl mumbled as her eyes fluttered open to meet those of Aria's.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asked causing Hailey to sit up abruptly.

"I don't know." Aria shook her head as she stood to her feet and approached the ajar barn door.

"Ali?"

"She's gone." Spencer spoke up as she approached the girl

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asked

"I've looked everywhere for her... I think I heard her scream."

: O N E Y E A R L A T E R :

Hailey sighed loudly as she sat behind her desk, elbows propped up on the surface as her eyes stay fixated on her laptop screen. This had been her pose for two hours straight and her eyes had begun to droop, the words she had written blurred together. The brunette stood to her feet rubbing her eyes while walking towards the bathroom. After splashing her face with cold water she slipped on her converse before pulling her hair back into a loose bun.

Everything had changed after what had happened a year ago. The girls had drifted apart, Hanna had went on to become the 'it' girl, Emily focused solely on her swimming and her studies, Aria and her family had moved to ice-land for her father's sabbatical, Spencer being the overachiever kept her head buried in books as she gave her studies all her attention and Hailey, Hailey sought comfort in someone no one knew about, while giving said person all of her attention.

The once perfect group now seemed fractured beyond repair... Or so they thought.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked her younger sister as the tall girl approached the front door.

"I'm suppose to meet Spencer at the mall."

"Can't we just pour the whole thing in it?" Hailey groaned in annoyance as she held a tin of evaporated milk in her hand.

"No Hailey," Alex laughed as he removed the tin from her grasp turning her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?" Hailey asked face scrunched in confusion, as she narrowed her gaze on the boy before her.

"I'm very observant."

"It's nothing to worry about." Hailey reassured offering the brown haired boy a small smile.

"Talk to me Hailey." He mumbled softly as he stroked her cheek gazing down into her eyes.

"It's a year since Ali's Disappearance, i'm just a bit emotional."

Alex smiled sadly at the young girl before pressing a quick peck to her lips "You'll be okay."

"I know," Hailey smiled slightly before reaching up to kiss Alex once more "Now where were we?"

"You were suppose to measure th-"

"Food can wait, let's head to your room yeah?"

"How can you be so active on the first day back to school?" Hailey asked as she entered Spencer's room heading for the girl's closet.

"You're the one who's already dressed, how are you even awake? You came in really late last night." Spencer noted as her sister wrapped a scarf around her neck.

"You know studying takes a lot longer when you're practically tutoring your study buddy." Hailey answered as she glanced at her appearance in Spencer's body length mirror.

"Yeah, I guess." Spencer drawled just as the ding of Hailey's phone sounded "I'm going to get dressed."

"Yeah, I'll wait." Hailey smiled as she unlocked her phone glancing at the text notification from a blocked ID.

Didn't you have fun studying last night? I wonder what everyone will think when they find out little miss perfect is a cheater. -A

Attachment

Hailey hesitantly opened the attachment gasping loudly once her eyes caught sight of the picture. It was a picture of her and Alex kissing outside of his apartment building. Her grip tightened on the phone as her mind raced with different thoughts but one name echoing in the back of her mind.

"Alison."

"Who is this?" At Alison's voice Hailey glanced up from her place on the floor of her bedroom where she sorted through her shoes to find the blond brandishing her phone aiming an accusing look her way.

"Who is who?" Hailey sighed as she reached for her phone "Why are you going through my pictures?"

Hailey glared at Alison accusingly as her eyes darted to the picture of her and Alex.

"Isn't this the guy that works at the country club?"

"He works part time." Hailey corrected as she locked her phone "And what's wrong if it's him."

"Your parents think you're dating Noel, isn't that considered cheating?"

Hailey eyes widened as she glanced around Spencer's room as if she'd magically find the culprit but to no avail.

"Why didn't you show at the mall yesterday? I thought you had nothing to wear for the dinner." Spencer announced as she left the bathroom fully dressed and hair styled.

"Oh I don't, last minute change of plans." Hailey laughed

"I know you're lying." Spencer laughed "I bet you went stalk that guy you're crushing on, why don't you just talk to him?"

"That'll just complicate things besides there's Noel."

"Who you've been avoiding every chance you get." Spencer laughed at her twin "I'm pretty sure you haven't kissed him in forever."

"Who knows when the flu will strike?" Hailey shrugged

"I miss this," Spencer said softly as she grabbed her book bag "I miss us talking boys and just spending time together."

"I miss us too but we've both been busy."

"Well it's time we started making time for each other."

"Yes mom." Hailey joked smiling "Let's get our sappy derriere to school."

The drive to Rosewood high was filled with the Hastings twin going over their schedules and making plans for their afternoon before family dinner that is.

Hailey and Spencer entered their English class hurriedly while Spencer waved at Hanna, Hailey typed furiously to cancel her plans with Alex all the while manoeuvering her way to her desk that was behind Spencer's.

Hailey put her phone away as the bell rung just in time for the new teacher to walk into the classroom. He immediately wrote his name on the board before turning to face what was now his class, his smile faltered as they landed on Aria.

"Holy crap."

All eyes darted to the girl, Hailey smirked wiggling her eyebrows though Aria never took notice as her eyes were now on Mr. Fitz.

As if things couldn't get worst her phone went off.

"Sorry." She apologized

"Uh I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."

The day went on uneventful as Hailey had done her best to avoid her boyfriend'. In reality Noel was just a cover up for her real boyfriend though none of the boys were aware of the girls actions. She knew that even if her parents met Alex they would dismiss him before he even got a chance to say hello, after all he was just they guy that works part time at the country club.

Hailey wiggled from her place at the breakfast bar, she was waiting for Spencer to return from outside to see what their ever so perfect sister had to say about the barn's new décor.

Noel's name flashed across the screen causing a strangled groan to leave her lips before she begrudgingly answered.

"Aloha!" She greeted in her most cheery voice.

"Hey babe," Hailey cringed at his voice rolling her eyes, he was definitely no Alex. "I didn't see you in school today, I asked Spencer she said you weren't feeling well. I just wanted to know of you we're okay."

"Yeah, yeah, my eyes kept watering, my nose was running. I was an absolute mess." Hailey lied smoothly as she rested her head on the countertop "I'm okay now though."

"Great, that's great, uh do you think you could come over tonight? We could watch your favorite movie." Noel proposed

"The movie you always fall asleep during before it even hits the thirty minute mark?" Hailey raised an eyebrow though the boy couldn't see her.

"I won't, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Sudden guilt gnawed at Hailey's inside as she chewed on her lower lip. What she was doing wasn't fair to Noel or Alex.

'Alex...' She thought, she knew everything would go to hell if he found out which is why he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"I don't know about tonight but we can hang tomorrow, I promise Spencer we'd do homework together." Hailey almost winced at how awful that sounded.

Who turned down movies for homework? Apparently Hailey Hastings did.

"That sounds terrible, but sure tomorrow sounds great." Noel chuckled another reminder that he's no Alex. Alex would tell her that studying was essential if she want to maintain her high grades then he'd joke.

"Kay, bye."

"Lo-" Hailey ended the call before he could finish his sentence just as Spencer stomped into the room.

"Unbelievable!" Spencer exclaimed

"What happened? Didn't she like it?" Hailey asked as she hopped off the stool and moved to stand before her sister.

"She liked it yes, she likes it so much she and her fiancée is moving in until they re-do her place in the city."

"But I thought we were going to move into the loft for junior year?" Hailey asked confused

"Apparently we'll just have to wait." Spencer said repeat in Melissa's words.

"Want us to sack her?" Hailey asked trying to lift the mood as she knew that moving into this loft was all that Spencer had dreamt about, they gave up their summer for it, well Spencer gave up hers, Hailey gave up half.

"Believe me I've considered it." Spencer replied her tone serious.

"Okay, let's go to your room. We don't need blood on your hands now do we?"

Night had fallen, Hailey had managed to convince Spencer to go out back to read a book while they waited for the pending family dinner, while she stayed back in her room to get ready.

She had chosen a blue dress which stopped mid thigh that was hidden in the back of her closet, while she tied her hair in a messy up do. She hadn't pierced her ears so the only accessory she wore was a silver locket, one she never removed. Her feet were buried in comfortable black heeled boots as she couldn't be bothered to search for anything else. A dress and boots would never pass her mother which is why she waited until last minute to leave her room.

"Hey," Melissa pushed the door open not bothering to knock as she entered.

"Is dinner ready?" Hailey asked as she made sure that her makeup covered the love bites that were left on her neck.

"Yeah..." Melissa replied softly "You can say it."

"You know how hard Spencer worked on that loft, we had yelling matches Melissa. It wasn't pretty."

"Wren and I are a couple, couples need their own space and besides mom and dad are okay with it."

"They're okay with everything you do or say. I'm not," Hailey stated "Close the door on your way out."

Spencer and Hailey laughed as they entered the girl's locker room before parting to go to their separate lockers. Hailey leant against hers as she saw Emily clad in a white towel, her hair wet.

"Hey Em," Hailey smiled at the girl who offered a small grin before turning back to her locker.

"Have you been hanging out with Aria?" Spencer asked from her place in front of her locker.

"Not really." Emily replied causing both girls to glance in her direction. Hailey perked up once Emily begun unfolding a paper she took from the locker, curious she moved to stand beside Spencer nudging her sister once she saw Emily freeze.

"Emily?" Spencer called moving closer as she raised an eyebrow in Hailey's direction. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emily smiled folding the paper

"You kind of-"

"Everything's fine." Emily stated cutting Hailey's sentence short.

Hailey raised her hands in surrender before tugging Spencer out of the locker room.

"Pick up those balls boy!" Hailey called in a stern voice as she spotted Alex on the tennis court.

"Haha very funny." Alex smiled thinly as the girl approached

"Need help with your balls?" Hailey asked to which Alex raised an eyebrow amused.

"My balls?"

"God no! The tennis balls." Hailey laughed slapping his hand playfully "Today seems awfully dull."

"Yeah, it does." Alex agreed

"No, you're suppose to say something really cheesy like 'it's a lot brighter now that you're here' or something." Hailey whined pouting earning a loud laugh from Alex.

"I thought you hated cheesy." Alex kissed her pout before continuing his job.

"I do, well sort of."

"Do you want to come over tonight? We could read that book you've been wailing about."

"I would but I haven't purchased the book, I can't believe I missed the release date. Stupid online stores." Hailey's shoulder sagged as she bit her lip

"Believe me I know you haven't had a chance to buy it, my ears were bleeding the other night after hearing you go on and on about it. So to avoid that happening I got you the book." Alex grinned as he stood straight the dimple in his chin ever prominent.

"What? No," Hailey started "I let you buy me food like all the time, I don't want you to waste your hard earned money on stupid books I want."

"Too bad, I want to." Alex laughed rolling his eyes "So are we on?"

"Ye-" Hailey's sentence came to a stand still as her phone began ringing. A groan left her lips as she pulled device from her back pocket.

"It'll only be a minute." She reassured as she slid her thumb across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Which do you prefer Chinese takeout or Pizza?" Noel asked from the other line

"None of the above, what are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me you forgot, we're suppose to hang out tonight." Noel reminded

"Right, I remembered. Clearly you forgot I live for Italian or Indian."

"Pizza is Italian." Noel replied in a duh tone.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." Hailey grumbled as she glanced at Alex who was now approaching, haven discarded of the balls that were laying around.

"Who was that?" Alex asked after Hailey ended the call.

"Melissa, we're having a girls night which I completely forgot about." Hailey lied as she kept her eyes on her phone screen knowing if she met his eyes he'd knew she was lying. "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Alex smiled

"I should get going." Hailey met his eyes now that he was standing in front of her "I'll call you."

"Yeah, sure." Hailey leant forward pressing her lips to his lingering a moment longer than necessary. "Love you." He mumbled again her lips

"Love you too." She smiled before pulling away

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alex asked before she could turn away. And for a moment she thought to herself, was I?

"Never better."

"Thank God, you called." Hailey breathe as she exit Noel's house. The boy had indeed pass out during the movie giving her time to escape. "It's a long walk home but I don't care."

"You're walking?" Wren asked confused

"Yeah, what's up?" Hailey asked the fiancée of her older sister.

"Who is Alex to you?" Wren asked

"How do you know Alex?" The teen asked as her heart sped up as did her walking.

"She invited him over to dinner because she thinks you guys are good friends but apparently he thought you three were having a girls night, Melissa made it look like you ditched him. I thought you should know you'd have some damaged control to do."

"That little she-devil." Hailey groaned "Thanks for telling, I can explain when I get home."

"You don't have to." Wren replied just a lot rounded the corner frowning at the flashing lights and the crowd gathered before Alison's old house.

"Spencer, what happ-" The words died in her throat as she saw it. A body was being wheeled on a stretcher, though in a body bag it didn't take rocket science to guess what was happening, or specifically who was in the body bag.

Aria approached the gaping twins moving to stand beside Spencer "I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today."

"You don't think she'd ever talk about-" The twins started simultaneously

"The Jenna thing?" Hanna's voice asked "We made a promise."

Hailey held onto Spencer's hand as they along with their parents approached the entrance of the church pausing momentarily as Emily and her mother approached. All three girls exchanged hugs before they entered the church, the place was crowded with a ridiculous amount of people. Mrs. Dilaurentis had asked the girls to sit up front, which was where they sat.

"You okay?" Spencer asked glancing at Hailey who once again checked her phone.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She smiled in reply though she was still weary of the fact that Alex hadn't called. Surely he'd let her explain...

Hanna reached for Aria's hand causing the girl to turn her gaze away from the picture of Alison and the casket that held her and toward the four girls. They adjusted their selves on the pew making room for the short girl, before returning their gazes to the front.

"Poor Ali," Emily said sadly.

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna shook her head

"Alison would've loved it." Aria breathe

"Popular in life and death." The twins spoke simultaneously.

Hanna glanced at Emily before passing her the flask she had carried in her clutch.

"No thanks, I don't-"

"Today I think you do." Hanna said softly cutting Emily's previous sentence off. Aria's phone went off causing the girl's eyes to dart towards her.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asked as the girls waited with bated breath.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text." Aria reassured before realisation dawned on her "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from A, are we?"

They all glanced at each other, while Hailey raised an eyebrow at Spencer and vice versa.

Mummers set off amongst the people in the church causing Spencer to glance over her shoulder gasping. This in turn catch the attention of the other girls. "Oh my god... It's Jenna."

All five girls turned to stare at the visually impaired girl as she was getting seated, all eyes on her. They slowly turned around as Mrs. Dilaurentis joined them at the front.

"Did you see that Jenna Marshall is here?" She asked staring at the girls "I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

Hailey snorted to herself as Spencer spoke up "They weren't."

"The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away."

Hailey stood in the middle of Spencer and Emily as the exited the church hand in hand.

"Emily, Hailey, Spencer, Aria an Hanna."

"Do we know you?" Spencer asked the suit clad man who had approached them.

"I'm detective Wilden." He started "I understand you were all too friends with he victim."

"Yeah, we were." Hailey answered eyes squinted at the detective as her sister looked at the card he had given to her.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer said looking back at the man.

"An I intend to go over every one of your statements as this is no longer a missing person's investigation, it's a murder." Detective Wilden informed

"No shit Sherlock." Hailey mumbled under her breath growing impatient and slightly nervous.

"And rest assured I will find out what happened that summer."

The girls watched as he walked away before turning their attention to Jenna who was being escorted into a waiting car. Hailey turned away with clammy palms as pictures from the incident that was never to be spoken of played through her mind.

"You think he knows about the-" Aria started

"No, how could he?" Hanna asked cutting her off just as all their phones went off. Hailey along with the other girls read the message.

"It's from-"

"I got one too." Emily announced

"I'm still here bitches," Spencer read

"And I know everything. A."


	2. 002

H A I L E Y ' S P O V

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asked as we sat in the Apple rose grille.

"Because she's back." Spencer said as her hands held her beverage.

"The cop acted like we were suspects are something." Hanna voices looking around at us as I yet again subtly sneaked a peak at my phone.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asked catching my attention.

"Guilty?" I asked eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria answered looking back at Emily.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna stated the obvious

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again remember?" Spencer reminded her tone hushed. "It never happened."

"Have you find a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night." I looked at Aria as she spoke, this truly ha gotten to her. It got to all of us.

"Aria it was an accident." Spencer said as Hanna poured whatever liquor her flask held into her beverage.

"It's medicinal." She stated to someone behind me who I couldn't bother to look at. "Cramps."

"I don't get it, how does A know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asked

"Ali knew all of our secrets but we never knew any of hers." Aria voiced out

"I knew some." Spencer said softly

"Okay, this I have to hear." I smirked deviously as I leant forward oozing with interest. All the girls gave me a blank stare "What? I'm a sucker for gossip."

"Go on," Aria urged deciding to ignore my words.

"Talk," Hanna said expectantly

"I can't." Spencer whispered to which I groaned putting my head on the table.

"Spence, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up."

"She'd so kill me if I told you." Spence argue to which I rolled my eyes

"She's dead." Hanna spoke my exact thoughts as I nodded in agreement.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer caved

"I knew she was keeping something from me." Emily said, all eyes darted to her "From us."

"Why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asked

"He was an older boy and he had a girlfriend." Spencer answered

"Who was it?" Emily asked

"She never told me his name." Spencer shrugged

"Honey, that's only half a secret." Hanna said

"It's more than you ever got from her." Spencer retorted as I sipped my cranberry juice.

"How was it that Ali told us nothing and we told her everything?"

"Because she made us feel like we were apart of something special." Emily answered Aria's question.

"We were." Hanna smiled slightly

"I miss that." Aria said softly causing me to sneak a glance at Spencer.

"Me too." She said softly as I averted my gaze back to Emily.

"I miss Ali."

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna said glancing at the fabric like bracelet that was wrapped on her arm. Ali had gotten each of us one of our own, our names sewn to it.

"Ali still wears hers... Wore." Emily then corrected herself.

"When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must've happened but there was some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up." Spencer said pulling our attention towards her before I gave her a small smile.

"I use to imagine she was somewhere talking a prince into marrying her, to make her Queen Bee status official." I laughed to myself "I knew that was never the case but sometimes imagining she was okay, was much better."

"Yeah, I use to think that she just run off with some guy." Aria smiled meeting my eyes as I gave a smile of my own.

"She was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily said deep in thought

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot life guard." Hanna piped in

"Yeah, what was his name?" Aria asked

"Who cares," I laughed

"Save me." Hanna said breathlessly mimicking Alison gaining a laugh from each of us. The vibrating of my phone caught my attention as I grasped it and unlocked the new message from Alex.

Alex Santiago

I'm sorry, about Alison I mean.

I smiled slightly at the text before looking up once I heard the unmistakeable tapping of tapping against the floor and the shut of the door. My gaze landed on Jenna.

Spencer paid for both of our drinks as she knew I didn't take my clutch. So irresponsible of me, I stood to my feet as did the other girls before making our way to the exit before going our separate ways.

"Where's your lady balls Spence!" I exclaimed as I sat on the grass legs folded my field hockey stick wrapped in my arms.

"Oh my god Hailey, shut up!" Spencer groaned as I grinned widely watching her take a shot once more.

"And Spencer Hastings, tries to out do the amazing Hailey and she- Fails!"

"Hailey!" I laughed loudly falling backwards as I decided to leave her be.

"Nice." At Emily's voice I sat up turning to see her walking towards us with an unfamiliar girl. "So I hear you're gunning for varsity captain."

"Well it's worth a shot." Spencer shrugged

"Worth a shot from me?" I asked eyebrows raised Emily laughed as I waved.

"Hailey you know if a Hastings has a shot, she takes a shot."

"Is that a drinking game?" The mystery girl asked

"Yeah it should be." Spencer and I spoke simultaneously as I stood to my feet.

"Hailey, Spencer, this is Maya." Emily introduced

"Oh." I watched as Spencer's smile fell, clearly I was missing something.

"Yeah, new girl who moved into dead girl's house." Maya said nodding causing my smile to falter as well. "I can't believe I just said that."

"I can't believe you just said that either." Replied her smile now completely gone.

"I think Brad Pitt and I are missing the same sensitivity chip." Maya added softly as I glanced at Emily who shook her head at my silent question.

"It's fine, we're all still trying to find a way to deal with it." I spoke up as Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Uh Maya and I are going for some caffeine, you guys wanna join?"

"Ugh I'd kill for a latte-"

"But Spencer's got to practice and I've been told to stay away from coffee today." I smiled apologetically

"Catch you later." Emily smiled before leaving with Maya.

"No one told you to stay away from coffee today and as much as I hate to admit you don't have to practice." Spencer voiced once the girls were out of earshot.

"Of course someone did. I'm someone aren't I?"

"Will the following students please come to the office..." A voice sounded throughout the halls"Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hailey Hastings, Hanna Marin."

"Well this is weird." I said as we all met up in the hall as Aria's phone went off.

"Wait." Aria's voice pulled us to a halt as we turned to stare at her "It's from A."

"Dead girls walking." Hanna read after glancing at the phone

We resumed our walk towards the office in silence. I let my thoughts drift towards Alex whom I haven't called or text after her texted, then to Noel whom I was considering breaking up with. If I don't make up my mind fast it won't even matter anymore because if A speaks, I lose everything.

"So let's see." Detective Wilden started "You thought you heard a scream-" He pointed towards Spencer.

"I-I said that yeah." She nodded

"And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone and so was Spencer."

"Yes." Spencer spoke abruptly "I woke up before them and I realize that Ali was missing so I-"

"So you went looking for her." Wilden spoke cutting Spencer off as I picked at my nails.

"That's what happened." Spencer confirmed.

"Okay, I get that. So what's up? Was this a slumber party or-"

"Is this an interrogation?" I asked finally looking up from my nails

"No, just a routine followup. Why'd you guys fall asleep?"

"I guess we were tired." Aria spoke up for the first time since we entered the room.

"Tired?" He asked tilting his head to the side "Really? Is that how you remember it Hanna?"

Hanna nodded "Yeah."

"You guys were tired." He mumbled to himself

"Look we've told you everything that we know just like we did the night she went missing." Spencer said politely

"I know, I know and you see the thing is it's almost exactly what you said last year, almost like it was rehearsed."

"Like Spencer said we've told you everything we know."

"He knows we're lying." Aria said as we sat in the cafeteria eating lunch, well trying to at least.

"Lying is not a crime." Hanna defended

"It is when you're giving false statement to the police, it's called obstruction of justice." Spencer argued

"Oh please we lied about drinking, the truth that matters is that we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night."

"We also know about someone who might've wanted to hurt her." Spencer yet again argued

"We should've told the police the truth about the Jenna thing the night it happened." Emil finally spoke up after staring at her tray for the last ten minutes or so.

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna asked

"Look all this talking is giving me a hive, we know nothing about what happened to Alison and yes we lied about the Jenna thing, what else were we suppose to do? I don't know about you but orange is not my color." I groaned

"That's true orange is not your color, maybe blue?" Hanna spoke up immediately forgetting our previous topic.

"Guys, focus." Spencer scolded

"We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth, we had a chance to stop Ali." Aria continued

"But we didn't." Spencer said lifting her palms from the table "And telling the police now what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives."

Gosh that tapping!

"Oh my God, she's back in school too?" Hanna said in disbelief,a moment passed before Aria stood to her,feet and approached the blind girl.

"Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria." The short girl started "Do you wanna come sit with us?"

My eyes widened as my hand squeezed the juice box I was barely drinking from.

"Sure." Jenna answered handing Aria her tray and clasping on to Aria's forearm. "So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, and Hailey and Spencer are right across from you."

"Thank you."

I opened my phone to avoid looking back at the girl who was now sitting across from Spencer. I did feel guilty, she didn't deserve this but of course we were young and dumb and under the influence of Ali. Sometimes I missed her because yes she had her sweet moments but then a small part of me felt relieved that she was gone because there was no longer someone who held the threat of revealing my secret against me and I hated myself for thinking that. Then again it doesn't make a difference, A doesn't seem to bluff even when Alison sometimes did.

Silence fell among us as I typed out a message to send to Alex.

Can we talk after school?

After sending the message I locked my phone then placed it back on the table sighing softly. Jenna had already takes her seat by the time I tuned into the conversation... The non existent conversation.

"You know she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident." Jenna confessed

"Alison did?" Spencer asked incredulously

Jenna hummed in response "Everyone misunderstood Alison but I knew exactly who she was."

"When did you get back Jenna?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, we heard that you were in Philadelphia at a school for the visually impaired." I piped in

"You can say blind Hailey, it's okay, it's not a dirty word." She smiled as she unscrewed the cap on her drink before putting it to her lips. "Wow, it's so quiet, you guys use to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?"

A moment passed before our phones went off, this time however instead of reaching for my phone I pressed lightly to the power button before shaking my head. The phones once again went off.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Jenna asked as she felt the table before closing her hand around Spencer's phone handing it to her.

I opened the message with bated breath as my eyes scanned the contents.

If only she could see how guilty you look...

\--A

I found my usual seat behind Spencer in English before pulling out my folder and so forth.

"Am I late?" At Mona's voice I glanced towards the door raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"It's- it's Mona right?" Mr. Fitz asked

"That's right Mr. Fritz." The brunette grinned widely as the class laughed.

"What?"

"Take your seat Mona, please." Mr. Fitz smile as he held the stack of papers in his hand.

"If the mocking bird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent? Take a second, jot down your ideas, we'll discuss." I glanced down at the blank paper before releasing a sigh grabbing my pen.

"Hey," At Alex's voice I turned around from gazing off into space.

"Hey," I smiled, I met his brown eyes that seemed as if they were twinkling. "I know you're suppose to be working but I wanted to tell you why I lied."

He kept silent as his eyes never left mine. "I did want to come over, I really did but my friend and I had made plans that I completely forgot about. I didn't want to seem like an even bigger ass and cancel."

"If it was that simple why didn't you just tell the truth?"

"I don't know, I just- i'm sorry." I apologized wringing my hands together "Are you still mad?"

"I wasn't, i'm not." He shrugged to which I narrowed my eyes

"Alex, talk to me." I pleaded stepping forward

"I am talking to you, look I have to get back to work. I'll call later." He kissed my cheek before backing away.

"Ale-" I sealed my lips shut as his name was being yelled from somewhere. "What did Melissa say?"

"Nothing," Alex smiled before turning away and running off back to doing his work. I knew for a fact that Melissa had said something, and if he wasn't going to tell me I'd have to ask the witch myself.

"We should've sacked the b*tch."

My gaze shifted between our dad and Spencer, he was going through his phone, no doubt working while Spencer flipped through a magazine.

I watched as Spencer told him about wanting to take a class for fun and not for credit to which he answered with 'What's the point of that?' Then he proceeded to tell us that mom was coming back a day early.

"How exciting." I mumbled causing him to lift his gaze from his phone.

"I also heard you Miss. Hailey is a pro at field hockey."

"Oh you know." I smiled waving him off before glancing at Spencer whose shoulder sagged "I think Spencer is gonna get varsity captain though."

Once he didn't reply Spencer stood to her feet not bothering to excuse herself before moving towards Aria.

"Dad?" I called he hummed in response "What do you think about the country club workers?"

"They're okay, why?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what if Melissa was dating one of them? I mean he probably works part time and-"

"Hastings don't 'date' people that pick up after them, Melissa knows that, Spencer knows that, you're suppose to know that."

Before I could respond Melissa and Wren joined us followed by Spencer.

"Can I get anyone a drink?"

"I'll have a vodka soda,"

"I was thinking martini."

Spencer and I glanced at each other smiling.

"They're kidding." Melissa spoke up

"I'm gonna have a glass of the house cap." Our father stated "Melissa?"

"Uh I'll have the same as my father." She smiled

"Yeah I actually will have a vodka soda." Wren said

"Why can't Spencer and I share a vodka soda?" I whined pouting

"Hailey you're sixteen not ten." Melissa rolled her eyes

"A sixteen year old who will stick a hockey-" I was silenced by a kick to my shin under the table. "Water it is."

"Does Alex let you have vodka soda at dinner?" Melissa smirked raising an eyebrow

"Who's Alex?"

"Some guy who works at the country club, he's a good friend of yours right Hails?" Melissa asked answering dad's question.

"I'm leaving." I muttered standing to my feet before walking around to lean close to Melissa's ear "We actually share the same glass."

With that being said I proceeded to leave the restaurant sending an apologetic smile Spencer's way.

"Hailey what-" I silenced Alex's words with a full blown kiss to the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. I pulled his lower lip between my teeth before releasing it, before pressing a soft kiss there.

"I love you, I love you so much and i'm sorry for lying to you."I rushed out as my eyes met his

"I love you too." He chuckled before connecting our lips once more pulling me along with him inside hi apartment.

"So you ran to my place leaving Spencer behind?" Hanna laughed as we walked into the school's parking lot.

"Yes, I didn't go home until extremely early this morning. I'd have to answer too many questions." I explained

"Where did you sleep?" Hanna asked

"At a Friend's house." I shrugged

"What friend, you hardly talk to anyone apart from us and- oh my god did you sleep with Noel?"

"Any louder and you'll alert the whole country." I glared "And No, not Noel. There's Em."

"Looking good Emily... Looking good too." One of the jocks said as we approached, I raised my middle finger while Hanna retorted.

"I'm sorry are you talking to us?"

"Are you okay?" I asked Emily as we walked away from the obnoxious boys.

"Not really." She replied holding her bag strap

"You know I never thought of you as someone who'd be so comfortable with PDA." Hanna teased

"Maybe i'm not the person everyone thinks I am." Was Emily's reply as she walked ahead of us

"Who is?"

"Hey Mike," I smiled as I saw the younger Montgomery sitting on a bench tending to his lacrosse stick.

"Uh h-hey Hailey." He stammered smiling nervously as he met my eyes.

"You're on the lacrosse team?" I asked as I tilted my head slightly. That I didn't know.

"Yeah, I am." He replied more confidently.

"That's awesome,"

"You still play field hockey?" He asked to my confusion. We never really hung out so he didn't hear from me, probably from Aria or somewhere.

"Yeah, I do." I laughed "I should get going, you should too. See you at School." I waved before moving to walk away but stopped when he called my name. I hummed in response turning to face him.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime? We could practice together or whatever."

"Sure, why not?" I grinned before leaving with one final wave in his direction.

I remember falling asleep in Spencer's room on her request after I got home last night. I hadn't question it and I didn't plan to she'd tell me when she was ready, despite the fact that we have been hiding things from each other.

I squinted against the new found light rolling over to see Spencer staring out of window. "Everything alright?" I asked rubbing my eyes a yawn leaving my lips.

"Yeah," She rushed out turning to face me "Everything is okay."

Not believing her I moved into a sitting position mustering the most serious expression I could manage at such an early time in the morning. "You know you can tell me anything right? We shared a womb together, if you ever need to vent about anything I'll always listen."

"I might as well spill now." She mumbled walking back towards the bed. "Wren kissed me last night."

"Oh, I do like the lad." I grinned before her words registered in my mind "It's not okay, but it's okay as long as Melissa doesn't find out."

"She already knows." Spencer gloomily admitted

"Oh." I said softly eyes wide "When did it happened?"

"Last night, but I pushed him a way as soon As I realized."

"I believe you." I smiled slightly "Don't think it's your fault Spence, he probably got tired of the uptight b-"

"She's still our sister." Spencer mumbled staring down at the comforter.

"It's not your fault. Look I'll handle Melissa and Mom, Kay?"

"I can't pull you into this, this is my mess." She protested

"We're a package deal Spence, he kissed you, he might as well kissed me too." I rolled my eyes "Was he a good kisser?"

"Oh my god Hailey..." Spencer groaned throwing a pillow towards me which I dodged.

"I'm just curious."

"Gosh Spencer, slow down." I gasped as we ran down the sidewalk. Ignoring my words Spencer's speed increased as I rolled my eyes in annoyance though keeping up with her.

As we rounded a corner, we both came to an halt at seeing Jenna on a bench her hands moving on a weird board device in her hand. Her phone beeped before she took it from its resting place on her thigh. I looked confusingly at Spencer as I squinted against the sunlight staring at the girl a few meters ahead. She placed the device to her ear uttering three words that left me even more confused.

"Send text now."


	3. 003

"Whose idea was this again?" Hanna asked as Hailey tied a kerchief over her nose and mouth.  
"Emily's mom." Spencer replied glancing back at her sister raising an eyebrow  
"The shed was me,my mom just said we should do something for us." Emily explained as they climbed up a small hill.  
"Can we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna asked causing Hailey to grin from behind her kerchief.  
"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats." Aria corrected  
"Whatever they're small and annoying and flying up my nose." Hanna complained  
"Well they're attracted to your perfume, and your hair products-" Spencer started  
"And your lip gloss." Hailey added  
"So what are you two saying? I attract flies?" Hanna retorted glancing back at the fraternal twins.  
"Gnats." Aria and Hailey corrected simultaneously.  
"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asked  
"No this is it. I remember that tree." Spencer pointed towards a tall, thick barked tree that sat in the middle of their path.  
"It's the half way point, there's a hundred and thirty six steps left to the shed." Hailey then proceeded into adding on to her sister's words.  
"Have you guys been out here since Alison?" Emily asked looking between the twin brunettes.  
"Us? No, no way." Spencer and Hailey denied  
"But you two remembered that tree." Aria said slowly eyeing the twins.  
"You guys it's not that weird, we came out here in eighth grade like everyday. Even after." Hanna defended  
"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this whatever you call it, shrine." Spencer stated  
"I think so too." Hailey raised an arm in agreement.  
"It's not a shrine." Emily started "It's just a place to remember Alison, what's wrong with that?"  
"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide." Hailey shrugged  
"You're worried what other people think?" Emily asked, eyebrows furrowed  
"Aren't you? Do you really wanna give that creepy detective more reasons to question us?" Hailey retorted as she folded her hands across her chest. Everyone went silent before Hanna walked forward leaving the girls behind.  
"Hanna?" Emily called "Why are you so quiet?"  
"I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth." The blonde replied  
"You're allowed to have an opinion on this." Emily said as they caught up to Hanna  
"You want my opinion? I say we hold off and not remember her until we know for sure she's not still here." Hanna stated turning to face the girls.  
"What?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Spencer, Hailey and Aria said simultaneously.  
"You think she's still alive?" Emily asked  
"Hanna they found her body." Spencer reminded  
"Okay stop." Aria said abruptly "I'm officially scared can we just not-"  
"You know what? You asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone."  
"We went to her funeral." Hailey said from behind her kerchief walking after the blonde.  
"Yeah and when we left we all got a text from her."  
"It wasn't her, someone is messing with us." Emily jumped in  
"How do you know?" Hanna asked "What about all those nasty messages? I mean how does this A person know stuff only Ali knew?"  
"Okay this conversation is giving me a hive." Aria sighed  
"That's a bite, mosquito." Hanna looked at Spencer  
"Spencer have you gotten anymore messages?" Emily asked the shorter of the twins  
"Haven't you?" After Spencer's words the loud scrunching of leaves were heard catching all five girl's attention.  
"What was that?" Emily asked "Did you hear that?"  
"Yes I heard that i'm standing right next to you." Aria said not removing her eyes from the direction of which the scrunching sounded.  
"Hello?" Hanna called out "Is anybody out there?"  
"If it's a killer, i'm pretty sure they're not gonna answer. Scary movie 101." Hailey rolled her eyes  
"It's probably a rabbit." Spencer said aiming a glare at Hailey  
"Hello?"  
"It's- it's a rabbit Hanna it's not gonna answer you."  
"It could be a stalker killer... Still not gonna answer." Hailey mumbled causing all the girls to glare daggers at her.  
"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily said just as more rustling sounded  
"Okay that's definitely not a rabbit, something's out here." Hanna breathe  
"Or someone." Hailey mumbled under her breath just as all five phones went off, which they slowly pulled from their bags.  
Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting...  
A  
"Definitely not a rabbit." Hailey added glancing around at her friends and her sister.

Hailey gasped softly as Alex trailed kisses down her stomach. A moan left her lips when he moved to kiss between her inner thighs.  
Hailey had visited as promise seeing as it was his day off and they had immediately run off to his bedroom like two hormonal teenagers.  
"Ale-" His name died in her throat as he neared his destination between her legs, his hot breath washing over her weeping folds  
Before neither could carry on Hailey's phone beeped loudly, which they both ignored until the second beep went off.  
"I should've turned it off." Hailey groaned as did Alex who moved to kneel between her legs. She reached towards the bedside table grasping her phone inwardly growling at the blocked ID.  
One little sentence. Hailey cheated on you... or was it on Noel? Either way it's enough for him to lose his appetite. Bitch your double life ends now. -A  
"Hailey? You okay?" Alex asked the now pale girl. "Ha-" His beeping phone caught the attention of Hailey who now looked white as a sheet.  
"Alex," Hailey called reaching towards him when he reached for his phone. "Alex forget about the phone and come back."  
"It'll just a be few seconds." Alex reassured  
"Whatever it is can wait." Hailey rushed out pulling the sheets to cover her bare body.  
"Maybe but it's only fair I check mine too."  
"Who is it?" Hailey asked sighing in defeat as her heart thudded against her ribcage.  
A pregnant pause followed her question.  
"Just work reminding me I'm not needed today." Alex smiled before glancing back at the phone.  
A breath of relief left Hailey's lips as she released her grip on the sheet clutched to her chest.  
"Come back here." Hailey grinned not noticing the hesitant look he gave her before moving towards her all the while going over that mysterious text in his head.  
How well do you know your 'girlfriend'? -A

"Good morning!" Hailey chirped as she entered the kitchen just in time to see Melissa walk pass Spencer towards the thrash to dump her bridal magazines.  
"Morning," Her mother replied  
"Geez Melissa, it's not the trash can's fault." Hailey laughed  
"You're right it's not it's her fault." Melissa spat purposely ramming her shoulder into Spencer's.  
"It's not her fault either and don't ram into her like that." Hailey glared  
"Girls." Their mom warned  
"Where's dad?" Spencer asked mustering up a small smile  
"At the office."  
"Already, so he ran without me? Why didn't he just knock on my door?"  
"He was busy." The older woman stated staring pointedly at Spencer. "He was helping Melissa dispose of some things Wren left behind."  
"Unfortunately you weren't one of them." Melissa said loud enough for Spencer to hear.  
"How many times am I gonna have to say it-"  
Hailey watched as their mother babied Melissa and shun Spencer. Spencer took her muffin and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Mrs. Hastings asked  
"I'll eat in my bedroom."  
"Oh no you won't, I just dry cleaned your bedspread. Sit at the table."  
"I don't think i'm welcomed." Spencer said  
"It's never stopped you before." Melissa remarked bitterly  
"I did not invite your fiancée to kiss me Melissa, for the last time he made the move on me." Spencer voice rose as her voice trembled slightly.  
"Spencer please-" Mrs. Hastings started  
"And you just sat their like a throw pillow with his tongue down your throat."  
"Look I get it, you're upset and I feel for you but- but don't dump it all on me! Maybe you should be asking yourself why Wren felt the need to-" Spencer cut herself off "I'm sorry. Okay i'm not perfect but I don't want to be accused of something I didn't do-"  
"Okay stop, please both of you. Go get dressed for school, you can take your muffin to go."  
Spencer hung her head walking towards the trashcan dumping the muffin inside,before placing the plate on the countertop.  
"Spence- Unbelievable... You made her throw away the muffin. Good going cruella." Hailey glared at Melissa before following her sister out the kitchen door.  
*

"I don't like Mona." Hailey said as she glanced at Noel  
"And why is that?" He asked  
"I don't know, she was nice before but now she's a major bitch." Hailey answered shutting her locker "How come I never heard about your cabin party?"  
"I was going to tell you over dinner."  
"What dinner?" Hailey laughed moving to walk down the hall.  
"I'm asking you out to dinner." Noel grinned causing Hailey's smile to falter as she remembered that Noel wasn't just her friend.  
"Right... About that, I need to tell you something after school." Hailey stated  
"Okay?"  
"See you later." He kissed her cheek moving to go to his class. Her smile once again fell as her hands shot out towards Noel grabbing his shirt as she caught sight of someone she thought she'd never see again.  
Toby Cavanaugh.  
"Hailey?" Noel called waving a hand before her eyes causing her to break eye contact with Toby.  
"Sorry." She laughed "Later."  
She hurriedly approached her group of friends gaping while making wild hand gestures.  
"He's back too?" Aria asked incredulously "When did that happen?"  
"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive emails." Hanna joked  
"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own." Spencer remarked  
"Hanna?" At the familiar voice Hailey turned around squinting at the detective.  
"They let cops on the campus too?"  
"I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a little chat." Detective Wilden aka creepy cop stated  
"No, I've got to get to class."  
"Don't worry you've been excused." Was his simple reply "Let's go."  
"What is going on? Why just her?" Aria asked nervously  
"He probably thinks she's the easiest to crack." Emily answered  
"She is." Hailey and Spencer whispered together.  
"Whisper, whisper, whisper, almost feels like Alison's still here." Jenna said walking by the girls.  
A memory of the girls running from the garage that was in flames surfaced to Hailey as she watched the blind girl.

"What are you doing?"  
"Is that a new phone?"  
The Hastings twin asked Aria as she scrolled through her small device.  
"Yeah, i'm checking my page, I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here." Aria responded  
"If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook?" Emily asked the short girl.  
"It's worth a try." Aria replied typing a message to their blonde friend.  
"What's going on?" At Hanna's voice all four girls looked up in shock.  
"W- we've been trying to get a hold of you, what happened in there?" Aria was the first to say something while the Marin girl opened her locker.  
"Nothing, just the same old stupid questions." Hanna said her back facing the girls.  
"You were in there for an hour Hanna, what else did he ask?" Spencer asked leaning against the locker.  
Hanna closed her locker "Nothing, he just took a couple calls and I just sat there waiting for him to shut up."  
"What so is he gonna question us all alone now?"  
"Who knows?" Hanna shook her head in reply to Aria's question "Look let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the lady's before my next class."  
"Was she being weird?" Spencer asked the small group.  
"She's being weird." Emily and Hailey said in unison nodding.  
"I'll see you guys at lunch." Emily said bidding the group goodbye before all the remaining girls parted.

✳  
"Hey Noel," Hailey said softly as she walked down the steps at the front if the school.  
"Hey," He smiled giving her a side hug.  
"Okay so uh," Hailey started  
"You want to break up with me." Noel finished his hands buried in the pocket of his jeans.  
"W-what?" Hailey spluttered eyes wide  
"I know that's what you were going to say." He shrugged "The night when we watched that movie together and I fell asleep... Again, i'm sorry... Again."  
Hailey was too shocked to laugh at how adorable he looked when he apologized.  
"When I woke up, you were gone. I realized that maybe you weren't feeling us anymore, if the fact that you hung up before I could say 'I love you' didn't clue me in, the distance did."  
"I'm sorry." Hailey said softly as she broke eye contact fumbling with her bag strap "I'm really, really sorry."  
"It's okay, I get it. You aren't happy, you deserve to be happy. I'm just not the guy who is going to make you happy." Noel smiled sadly "You could've waited until after the party though."  
Hailey laughed softly "You know what would make me happy right now?"  
"Ice-cream?"  
"I was going to say a hug but if you insist." Hailey grinned, Noel laughed before wrapping his arms around the petite girl "You do make me happy Noel."  
"Just not happy enough."  
"Wow you're being real mature about this."  
"Did you expect to run you over or something?" Noel laughed as they pulled apart.  
"I actually pictured you crying, was I that horrible?"  
"I'm bawling my eyes out on the inside."  
"I'll talk to you later," Hailey giggled shaking her head "We're friends right?"  
"Of course."  
Hailey nodded before reaching up to press a kiss to Noel's cheek before watching him walk away, missing the way his smile faded.  
"Hey," At the voice Hailey turned around meeting the eyes of the younger of the Montgomery siblings.  
"Hey Mike." She smiled  
"I was going to check out this new frozen yogurt place, wanna come with?"  
"Don't you hav- Sure." Hailey stopped her previous words "Lead the way."

✳  
"Hey, wallflower looking good." Hailey remarked as she approached Hanna.  
"You too." Hanna smiled slightly gesturing to Hailey's high waisted jeans, white cropped T-shirt and her signature boots. Her hair was curled into ringlets and tied to the top of her head in a simple up do.  
"So? Aren't you going to get your lover boy?" The brunette asked glancing at Sean's back while he played Foosball with Ben.  
"Aren't you getting yours?" Hanna retorted.  
"Noel and I broke up, so just your lover boy." Hailey smiled  
"What? When did that happen?" Hanna asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yesterday, and thanks to Mike's awesome plan to get me Fro yo i'm not feeling guilty anymore."  
"Mike? As in Mike Montgomery?"  
"Yeah, he's an absolute sweetheart."  
"You do know he had a crush on you right?" Hanna asked raising a perfectly arch eyebrow.  
"He doesn't, i'm going to get something to drink and see where Spencer is, I can't believe she's still stuck on that paper, I finished mine last night." Hailey said shaking her head "If Sean isn't here when I get back, i'm sacking him."

"He tackled Ben?" Hailey asked in disbelief  
"What was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?" Aria asked  
"Wait, why are you shocked? Toby's a perv, we caught him peeping through the window watching us undress." Spencer said  
"Alison is the one who saw him do that, we never did." Emily defended  
"What's up?" Hanna asked approaching the group.  
"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily." Aria informed that blonde  
"It wasn't over me God, he just- saved me."  
"For what? Himself?" Hailey coughed at her sister's words  
"Ew."  
"Well if we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked Emily  
"Toby is not a good guy Emily, he could be seriously dangerous." Spencer stated looking at Emily who turned to face her.  
"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?"  
Hailey whistled looking into her cup which was now empty while Spencer gaped looking around.  
"Is this another secret? Do you two know something that we don't?" Aria asked  
"Guys why don't we just like, chill and talk about this somewhere else- when we're alone?" Hanna proposed  
"I don't even know what just us means anymore." Aria sighed  
"Yeah uh let's talk about it tomorrow okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Not waiting for an answer to her question Hanna grasped Hailey's hand pulling her away.  
"Save me." Hailey mouthed  
"Hey Hanna, Hailey?" Sean smiled at the two girls  
"Just so you know I was dragged here against my will." Hailey stated "Now Noel I need a refill."  
"Okay?" The brown haired boy said confused "Hello to you too."  
"I'm sorry." Hailey smiled apologetically "Hi teddy bear! I'm thirsty."  
"I'll see you in a bit." Noel told Sean before leading his now ex girlfriend back into the cabin.  
"If you look at Sean upside down he's kinda cute." Hailey remarked  
"Okay, no more drinks for you." Noel Laughed  
"I'm not drunk." Hailey rolled her eyes  
"I know."

"Alison wandered across the street so she could have it out with Toby." Spencer started "Ali had something on him."  
"Besides being a total perv who peeped through our window?" Hanna asked  
"Yeah, something way bigger and she was threatening to tell everybody, that's why Toby took the fall for us." Hailey finished  
"Why did you guys wait until now to tell us?"Aria asked  
"I don't know." Hailey sighed "Ali made us promise and because we were scared, I thought if we never talk about that night again it'll just go away."  
"Well it's not going away." Hanna said  
"Not unless we toss our phones and join the navy." Aria mumbled  
"Look," Emily started "There's five of us and one freak that's sending us messages, if we just talk to each other like this it makes it easier to deal with things."  
"I think Emily's right- I mean there's way too many secrets, we shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere, we should do it where we can see it everyday." Aria agreed  
"You mean like somewhere in school?" Hanna asked  
"No, in town... We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere." Aria explained "Wait- and you know what? Whoever did this to her- if they're still in Rosewood- we should make them look at it everyday too."  
"What you hate the idea?" Spencer asked Hanna up on seeing the girl's frown.  
"No, I just- I had a rough night." Was the blonde's simple reply before rustling and the snap of twigs sounded. The girls glanced at each other before dropping their bags and dashing in the direction of the sound. They rounded a corner glancing around at the cluster of trees not seeing any sign of life other than the slight sway of the leaves.  
Hailey's eyes cast downwards as did Hanna's as their eyes widened a fraction.  
"Look." Hailey whispered staring down at the familiar cloth bracelet.  
"Is that yours?" Aria asked her tone soft.  
"It's Alison's."


End file.
